The work concerns the regulation of glutamine metabolism in rat kidneys. We are studying the interrelationship between glutamine metabolism and that of other substrates such as pyruvate, lactate and citrate. Our purpose is to determine if acidosis decreases the metabolism of these other substrates and thus allows for more glutamine metabolism.